The camera stabilizer is a supporting platform for photography equipment. When the photography equipment is mounted on the camera stabilizer, images can be well captured because the lens of photography equipment can be well adjusted via controlling the camera stabilizer. The application of the stabilizing stand gives camera operator freedom of motion during shooting while reducing visual artifacts in the shot due to that motion, e.g., camera vibration or shake. Overall, some common shooting errors such as crooked, fuzzy pictures can be reduced if such stand is attached.
The handheld camera stabilizer usually comprises a supporting assembly for mounting the photography equipment and a gravity center adjusting assembly, wherein the support assembly is a platform for supporting the photography equipment and adjusting the gravity center position thereof. Most support assemblies available in the market are in fixed size and only photography equipment with specific sizes can be attached, which lead to bad adaptability and portability. Some supporting assemblies offer supports for every camera size, but their horizontal movement may be limited. Some even require the cameras to be installed in different positions on the support assembly based on their weight in order to adjust the center of gravity. Even though the cameras can be adjusted in a horizontal motion, they could possibly move only in one direction. In conclusion, the existing stabilizers have bad adaptability and unsatisfactory gravity center adjustment performance. In addition, the base part of the gravity center adjusting assembly, which serves for balancing the camera stabilizer mounted with photography equipment, mainly consisting of a mounting plate and a counterweight. The existing counterweights at the bottom are usually in fixed positions, yet sometimes fail to balance the stabilizer.